Train Wreck
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: What happens when Mitchie and Shane meet again after three years, while one is drunk and one can't control their emotions? "Three-Shot"
1. Part One

Part One

There are people out there who believe that you can drink all your problems away. They think if you get drunk enough times all the pain and the memories will erase themselves from your mind and body.

I can tell you right now, that's a lie.

I stumbled noisily out of my favorite hangout: my favorite bar. I had just detached myself from yet another crazy hot girl, and was glad to feel the cool night air hitting my face. I took a few steps through the dark and I could tell I wasn't gonna make it very far. I managed to get to the nearest street sign and I leaned onto it for support.

I was drunk. Just like most of the other nights of my life, I had spent the evening drinking and dancing with random people. Every time I came here I got myself hammered then I would get a room upstairs and occasionally take a girl with me.

So why was today different? Why today did I leave the bar, the alcohol, and the chicks behind to come and stand by myself? Today was my anniversary. The anniversary of the day my life became living hell. Three years ago today we had ended things. Three years ago today I had let her walk away. Three years ago I became a coward and an alcoholic. Most times I came to the bar I could distract myself enough, but today she was all I could think about.

As I leaned against the street sign I realized I needed to get home. I fumbled through my coat pockets digging for any bit of money that could get me a taxi. Nothing.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself when all I found in my pockets was my phone.

I stared at the phone in my hands thinking. Who would come get me? Who would get up in the middle of the night to get a drunken ex-rock star off the streets? No one in my family, none of my friends…. But she would.

And it was with that thought that I started calling a number I surely wouldn't have called if I was sober.

"Hello?" her sweet voice answered.

"Hey," I mumbled, "I need you."

"Wh-what?"

" 'M drunk," I mumbled, "Pleassse comegetme."

I desperately hoped she could understand my slurred words.

"Don't move," she demanded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What the hell was I doing? All it took was a drunken phone call and I was leaving a party I was at to go save him? This was crazy.

It didn't take me long to get there either. I parked in the first open space on the side street near the bar. I quickly got out of the car and started down the sidewalk.

I had my hair perfectly straight and still reaching past my shoulders. I was wearing a nice leather jacket over a red tank top and of course dark skinny jeans. My heels clicked loudly as I hurried towards the bar and I clutched my matching red purse in anticipation.

I turned the corner onto the next street and I could not only see, but hear his favorite bar/club, already. And after taking just a few more steps his outline came into view.

I would recognize that silhouette anywhere. Even slumped against a street sign in the dead of night. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started beating faster. I had frozen in place 20 feet away from him. He was too out of it to have seen me yet.

I continued to stare as he started fumbling through his pants pockets. Something metal slipped through his fingers and hit the ground.

"Shit," I heard him mumbled, from where I was.

He then proceeded to pick up, what I now noticed was a lighter, and flick it on with his thumb. He held it to a cigarette then slipped it between his lips.

Shock and disappointment ran through me. What had happened to him?

The sight of him leaning there, smoking brought me back to reality. I again started hurrying and quickly covered the last 20 feet between us.

Without a word, I came up behind him, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, and stamped it out with the heel of my boot.

"Hey what the hell are you – "

He broke off when he saw it was me.

"Mitch," he mumbled, "You came."

"Of course I did Shane."

He looked surprised and relieved, and happy all at the same time.

I looked him over, starting at his signature slip on tennis shoes. They were of course followed my dark jeans that clung tightly to every muscle in his leg. He was then wearing a white V-neck that dipped down just far enough and was covered by an old looking leather jacket. My eyes then took in his face. There were evident dark bags under both of his blood shot eyes. And his once perfect hair was a total mess. He was as gorgeous as ever.

"Mitchie, I didn't know what ta do," he mumbled to me, "I'm drunk."

"I know you are Shane," I said kindly.

"Say that again?" he demanded.

"What?"

"Shane."

"Come on Shane," I said, "You need to get home."

"You're beautiful," Shane whispered as his eyes trailed up and down my body.

I felt slightly uncomfortable as the drunken Shane Gray checked me out, as obviously as he could.

"Do you think you can tell me how to get to your house?" I asked him.

"A course!" he exclaimed, grinning stupidly.

"Ok then let's go."

I draped Shane's arm over my shoulder so he could now lean on me for support. We then slowly started moving down the sidewalk, Shane putting most of his weight on me.

"As a side note!" Shane exclaimed loudly and randomly, "It's friggin sweet that ya found me. I mean suriously who could do that!"

I ignored him, but he continued to ramble incoherently.

"Shane, its ok we'll talk later," I told him, "Just be quiet for now, ok?"

It's not that I didn't miss the sound of Shane's voice or loved hearing him say my name, but now wasn't the time. I couldn't handle it if Shane said something that he wouldn't mean or remember when he was sober.

So we silently continued down the sidewalk towards my car. As we walked I could smell the alcohol on Shane's breath. His clothes too, smelt strongly of the bar and smoke. But even through all that I could still smell him. That delicious Shane smell that could never be duplicated still peaked through the stench and into my nose.

We reached my car and I helped Shane into the front seat and even buckled him. I then hurried to the driver's side and started the car.

"Ok Shane," I said, "Tell me where to go."

"Turn right," he demanded.

"Ok," I said after following his first instruction, "Just tell me when to turn next, ok?"

"Shane?" I asked when he didn't answer.

I glanced over at him as I stopped at a Stop sign. His head was leaning on the back of his chair, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Soft snores were already filling the silence.

I rolled my eyes and pulled a U-turn in the middle of the street. There was no chance he could give directions to the back seat, let alone his house. So that's how I found myself at two in the morning driving back to my small house, with a sleeping Shane Gray in my passenger seat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shane had barely woken up as I pulled him out the car, up my steps, and into the front door. Once again I was supporting most of his weight. I finally managed to get him onto the nearest couch and as his head in the pillow, he was sleeping again.

I stared down at the ex-love of my life and couldn't help but smile.

I knew he wouldn't notice anyway, but I thought he might as well be comfortable while sleeping on my couch. So I reached to his feet and slowly pulled off both of his tennis shoes. I then walked to the other side of the couch and reached down for his arm. I slowly started pulling his muscular arm out his leather jacket. After getting one arm out I was stuck. I slowly snaked my arm underneath him and pulled on the jacket with my other hand. I thanked gosh he was sleeping because I was pretty much giving him a huge hug right now, while laying on him.

As I gave the jacket one more tug, Shane's eyes fluttered open. My arm was still stuck under him and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Mmm," he mumbled, "You're so sexy."

"And you are so drunk," I replied finally freeing him up the jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair, "Now go back to sleep. Believe me, you need it."

I turned and took a step away but something held me back. His calloused hand had gripped onto mine, and was not letting go.

"What's wrong Shane?" I asked turning back to face.

He tugged on my arm twice, pulling me closer to him.

"Stay," he demanded.

"Shane, I need to go up to my bed," I told him quietly.

"Stay," he demanded again.

He pulled once more on my hand so I was forced to sit next to him on the couch.

"Please," he mumbled, staring at me.

"Fine," I gave in, "As long as you promise to sleep."

His eyes snapped shut instantly, and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly removed my boots and jacket just like I had done to Shane a few minutes ago. I then lay down sideways, so my back was pressing against his chest. It felt so right, so normal.

Shane's arm instantly draped over my side so his hand was dangling in front of my stomach, just like old times.

As much as I loved the feeling of lying with Shane, it also hurt like hell.

It hurt that Shane had called me beautiful and sexy and it hurt that he wanted me to stay. It hurt because I knew these were things he would forget or maybe even regret, when he sobered up. It hurt that laying here with me was basically nothing to him

Of course this felt normal to me because I had never let go. It only felt normal to him because he was used to sleeping with a different girl each night.

But even as I was drowned in pain and hot tears stung in my eyes, I didn't get up. I couldn't even bring myself to remove Shane's arm from around me. Because in the end, I would take this pain night after night if it meant being in Shane's arms. Because though in three years I hadn't felt his much pain, I also hadn't felt this alive.

* * *

Hi there.  
As some of you might know, we love to do some random "one shot"s. Well, this story had to be a little longer so we like to call it a "three shot" It's going to be in three parts.

here is part one.  
what do you think?

Shane and Mitchie, awesome couple in my opinion. haha.

Thanks guys!  
-Shelby and Rosie


	2. Part Two

Chapter 2

My hands were shaking as I poured the hot water in my coffee maker. I had expected last night to be some crazy dream that I would wake up from crying like I had so many times in the past few years. But this morning, I got the complete opposite.

I had woken up lying on top of Shane, instead of next to him. He had somehow got underneath me so he was lying on his back. I of course was lying on my stomach on top of him with my head on his chest.

His face then, was the first thing I had seen. And this shock and amazement that it hadn't been a dream, was the reason I was currently shaking. I didn't know what to do or how to react to this situation. It was crazy! I hadn't seen or talked to Shane since we were 21 and in love. Now three years later I was taking care of him like he was my drunk boyfriend that I had to pick up when he wanted to party.

As my coffee started to brew I decided the first thing I should do is change. I ran up to my room grabbed the first comfortable thing I saw. A tight white t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. I ran a brush through my hair and decided that was good enough. Maybe if I was dressed like this Shane wouldn't have the urge to say sweet drunken things to me that would make butterflies erupt in my stomach.

It was with that thought that I ran back down my stairs and into my kitchen. I jumped in surprise when I saw Shane sitting on a stool in my kitchen. His head was resting awkwardly on the surface of the counter.

"Hey, Shane," I said walking around the counter so I was across from him.

He slowly lifted his head and looked at my, sleepily.

"Hey Mitchie," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Like shit," he answered me shortly.

I couldn't control the rush of affection that ran through me as he dropped his head back to the counter.

"You still look nice," he mumbled into the marble.

Damn him for being able to read my mind!

"Shane," I said still feeling sorry for him, "How much did you drink last night?"

"A lot."

"Ok well, go back into the living room where it's comfortable," I demanded, "I'll bring you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks," he mumbled standing up slowly.

I watched as he paused for a second to catch his balance before slowly trudging into the other room.

I poured two cups of coffee then grabbed a couple Advil and a glass of water. I followed Shane into the living room and handed him his goods, before sitting in the chair across from him and curling up with my own cup of coffee.

Shane was sitting up, not laying, but he was slumped down really far so he could rest his head against the back cushion. I waited until he had successfully taken the medicine before talking.

"Shane," I said again, "Is there someone you want me to call? Someone that can come get you and take you home?"

"Why?" he asked, "You want me to leave?"

My insides were screaming NO as loud as they could but I couldn't tell him that. I could never let that slip out.

"You can stay as long as you need," I told him, "But I think its better that someone that knows you takes care of you."

"No one knows me better than you," he told me closing his eyes.

I shook off the pleasure I got from his comment, knowing it wasn't gonna last.

"Do you want me to call Nate?" I suggested, "Or Jason, or your mom?"

"Go ahead and call all of them," he replied, eyes still closed, "None of them are gonna come."

I sat in confusion for a second as Shane rubbed his temples.

"I haven't talked to any of them in probably 2 years," he explained, "When I lost you three years ago I changed again. Not back into a jerk, but into what you saw me as last night. A borderline alcoholic. I stopped calling my mom because I was ashamed of what I was. I got kicked out of the band, my freaking band, by the label! After that I had no reason to talk to Nate or Jason. I don't hate either one of them, but if they wanted to talk to me they would have. Neither of them has tried to contact me."

My heart broke quietly for the man I once loved, as he explained his story. I had been in terrible shape too, but I had my friends and family to keep me sane when Shane and I broke up.

"Shane, I'm so sorry," I whispered, biting back tears.

"I don't want you to pity me," He said now looking right at me, "I just want you to know why I called you last night. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just needed someone to help you, and I knew you were my only hope. Once again I was a selfish ass."

As Shane told me his story I could hear him choking up. He wiped his eyes and continued.

"That's all I've ever been, Mitch," he told me, "A selfish ass."

"No Shane," I said, feeling the tears in my eyes too, "No."

"Yes," he said fiercely, "When we were together I could pretend like I wasn't. I changed when we were together, but the whole time the jerk was in me. He was just hiding behind you. Hiding behind my love for you. But the day we broke up the jerk came out. And I became the selfish ass again, and that is why I didn't come after you. Because I'm a selfish coward. And its better that no one I used to love knows me now!"

Shane finished and looked down at his hands. I could see him shaking as he tried to suppress his sobs. He failed miserably and I could see the silent tears rolling down his face.

More of my heart broke as The Shane Gray, Rock star, Heart-breaker, Womanizer, Egotistical Tough Guy, broke down in front of me. He set his pride aside and was crying in front of me and that alone was enough to make me start bawling.

I stood and quickly moved over so I was sitting next to Shane. He was now resting his elbows on his knees, so he was completely slumped over. I put my arm immediately around his shoulder and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Shane," I whispered, "Don't do this to yourself. You better not really believe that you're all those things you just said. Shane, I'm the girl you didn't follow and I don't think you're selfish or a coward."

"Mitch," he whispered, "Don't do that. I am what I am, you can't change that."

"Yes I can Shane," I told him, "Because like you said I know you best. And that means I know you even better than you know yourself. So I know that deep down is the loving, amazing, sweetheart Shane and it's sometimes covered by jerk Shane. You have it backward Shane, because if deep down you were a jerk, you never would have been able to put that aside. It always would have shown through and I never would've fallen in love with you. But I did Shane, because you put down your walls and let me in. "

"You haven't seen me these past 3 years," Shane replied, still not looking at me, "Nate, Jason, and my mom have. And if them not talking to me isn't enough of a sign, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

I could not let this go on. There was no way I was going to let Shane go on convincing himself that he was a bad person.

"Do you want to talk to them?" I asked, forming a plan, "Do you miss them? Do you miss your band?"

"Of course, I do," he said weakly, "I'd do anything to change these past three years."

"Good," I said, "Now drink the rest of your coffee and go take a shower. First door on the right when you go upstairs. Leave your clothes on the floor outside. Let me take care of everything else."

"What are you thinking?" Shane demanded of me.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered to him, "Just trust me Shane."

"I do," he whispered looking back at me.

Our faces were a few inches apart and I almost lost control as he whispered to me.

"Mitchie," he said, "What if I'm too hungover to stand in the shower for that long?"

Even though he was serious, a smile appeared on my face.

"Take a bath," I told him, "But don't drown. And if you're too dizzy to get upstairs, just call to me."

Five minutes later I walked upstairs to the bathroom. Shane's clothes were lying on the ground outside the door just as I wanted them to be. I could hear the water running on the other side of the door. Apparently he had enough confidence in himself to shower.

Again I couldn't suppress a grin as I grabbed Shane's clothes and ran back downstairs. I threw them into the washer and hope one wash would be enough to free them of their smell.

I then went back to my living room and pulled out my cell phone. Time to get serious.

After I had made two phone calls I heard my washer beep and I jumped up. After moving Shane's clothes over to the dryer, I went back to make some more calls.

Twenty minutes later I was slumping on my couch, with my phone lying next to me. I was half way through my plan. As I took a second to breathe and think I heard a creaking on the stairs. I looked up and sure enough Shane was on his way down.

His hair was wet and sticking in different directions all over his head. I could see a few drops of water still running down his chest. Oh, his bare chest which looked just as muscular as it had three years ago. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but it was short enough that I could still see half of his leg.

I wanted to look away so bad, but my emotions took over me and all sensible thought left me.

Shane Gray was 15 feet away from me, half naked. If it happened to you, you would forget everything else too!

"Mitch," He said quietly, "What'd you do with my clothes?"

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, jumping up, "I'm so stupid. I washed them for you but I got distracted and forgot to bring them back. One second!"

I scolded myself as I ran into another room and pulled his clothes out of the dryer.

"Here you go," I said, walking up the bottom few steps to reach him.

"Thanks," he said, "And I made it just fine in the shower, thanks for asking."

I ignored him cause I knew he was joking.

"When you're done getting dressed call me and I'll show you to my hair straightener," I replied, "You still do that don't you?"

"Of course," He said in a 'duh' tone, "Be right back."

Now that Shane wasn't drunk anymore, his sense of humor was coming back. And yes, that was making it even harder for me to not get attached to him. I just had to keep telling myself that he wasn't here to stay, I couldn't get used to him.

Within the next hour, Shane did his hair, I made breakfast, we ate together and we were now sitting in my living room. I had decided to sit across from him. It was easier that way.

"So Shane, tell me about Connect 3," I demanded.

"What about it?" he replied, with a smile, "You know pretty much everything about it. We were together for 5 years of the bands existence."

"What happened afterward though?" I asked quietly, "After the label….kicked you out?"

Shane was quiet for a second, and I was afraid I had gone too far. But I just needed to know before the rest of my plan took place.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have asked you – "

"Mitchie its ok," Shane assured me, "I'm not gonna freak out or lose it again. And besides, after everything you've done for me, not just last night, but my whole life, you deserve to know."

"Well Shane, I'll tell you what I think first," I said, "From what you told me, I don't think you're entirely at fault. You stopped talking to your mom because you didn't want to disappoint her."

"And now that I haven't talked to her in three years, I think it's pretty obvious that she'll hate me," Shane countered.

"You're mom will never hate you," I told him, "And I know deep down you don't really believe that she would."

"But Nate and Jason," he went on, "They ignored me too."

"Shane," I said quietly, "You ignored them too. And besides, didn't you say they stopped the band after the label kicked you out?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's pretty obvious they couldn't and didn't want to carry on the band without you," I told him, "And I guarantee that you all want the same thing, to pick up where you left off. To continue making music together. Tell me that's not what you want."

Shane remained quiet for a second before slowly turning his head up and looking at me.

"That's one thing I want," he admitted quietly.

We sat in silence for a moment, each taking in what the other had said. Shane was about to speak again when my doorbell rang.

I could see surprise appear on Shane's face.

"Are you expecting someone?"

* * *

Part two!  
What do you think?

Only one more part left!!

Comments/reviews would be awesome and would not only make me feel better but would make the next part come sooner!

Thanks!  
-Shelby and Rosie.


	3. Part Three

**Chapter 3**

Within 5 minutes everyone I had called had arrived at my house. We were now all gathered in my living room, but nobody was talking. I was the last to sit down and I knew I would have to be the first to talk.

I looked around at the people sitting around me. I was sitting on the small couch with Shane. Mrs. Gray was sitting on a chair on one side of the room and on the other was Uncle Brown. The couch was also occupied by Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn.

"Hello everyone," I said quietly after taking a deep breath, "First, thank you all for coming. Other than Caitlyn, I haven't seen you guys in forever and I really miss all of you. But we all know we're not here for a reunion."

"Mitchie, none of them want to be here," Shane whispered, so only I could here.

I shot him a pleading look, begging him to go along with it. I thought he had given in, but his next action surprised me.

"Stop," he said firmly, "This is wrong. Mitchie called you all here and is about to go into some speech to fight a battle. A battle that isn't hers to fight. I don't deserve to have her do this for me. The truth is, until last night I haven't spoken to her in exactly three years."

I was filled with confusion as Shane took over the speech. I looked around again at the people in my living room. They were all staring silently at Shane. It was hard to tell how they were feeling.

"Mitchie and I have been talking about what happened and she's made me realize this is all my fault."

"Shane," I said, offended that he was blaming this on me.

"No Mitchie that's a good thing," he assured me, "It really is. I always thought that you all hate me. I thought that if you ever wanted to talk to me you would contact me. But I never thought about it this way, I didn't try to contact you either. Maybe you do all hate me, and the only reason you're here is because you couldn't say no to Mitchie. But now that you're here, please allow me to apologize for being the terrible person I am."

Shane took a deep breath and turned towards his mom.

"Mom," he said, "I love you. I know I haven't contacted you in two years, but I did that for you. I am so ashamed of the person I've become and I wanted to spare you from seeing me like that. I didn't want you to blame yourself for raising a son like me, cause really it's all my fault. "

Shane then turned to his Uncle Brown.

"Same for you Uncle Brown," he said, "You were like the dad I never had, and I can never begin to thank you for that. I turned my back on you when my life changed, and that was one of my biggest mistakes. Again I was selfish. I told myself it was better for you, but I was lying to myself. I turned on you because I was afraid. I was afraid of hearing the truth from you about what I had become."

"And you three," he said turning to the couch, "Where do I begin? You three and Mitchie were the only true friends I ever had. The ones that stuck with me no matter what. Guys when I got kicked out, I was angry. I knew it wasn't your fault but I resented the fact that you were still able to do what I loved doing. I didn't contact you because I knew you wouldn't want to hear from me. But also because, again, I'm selfish. I was jealous and…and stupid."

"This doesn't even begin to describe all the terrible things I did."

"Shane," Mrs. Gray said quietly but forcefully, "Stop."

"You don't need to tear yourself apart for us," she went on, "You're my son, and I wasn't there for you. You have gone through so much, and I never once tried to contact you. I love you Shane, so please do not blame this all on yourself."

"What she said mate," Uncle Brown chimed in.

"I wanted to beat you alive for hurting Mitchie," Caitlyn admitted making us all smile, "But at the same time, I never hated you. I mean if Mitchie didn't hate you, I didn't have a right too. And anyone that went through what you've gone through for my best friend is ok with me."

"Dude, I always knew your mind had been temporarily taken over by aliens," Jason said, "I knew once they left you alone, you'd come around."

I actually laughed out loud. Well, at least Jason hadn't changed. I saw Nate rolling his eyes before taking his turn at talking.

"Shane, maybe you didn't notice, but after you were gone, Connect 3 ended," Nate said, "We couldn't do it without you. And if you really think I'd hate you for having relationship problems and what not, you clearly don't know me. We should have been there for each other man. I thought you'd hate us for being allowed to stay in the band when you couldn't. I didn't want to upset you anymore by coming to find you."

"You see," I spoke up, "Everything was one big misunderstanding. Everyone messed up and we all could have done more. "

"I sure hope it's not too late now," Shane said.

I smiled hugely at him as Jason ran forward for the first hug. After that hugs were flying around everywhere. We decided that we would meet again soon to discuss the band, each other, and everything, but now wasn't the time. I knew we needed to take things slow. So after hugging everyone in the room, they all started to leave.

"Shane, do you want a ride home?" Nate asked, "We could talk about how we need to best friends again."

"Thanks man, but not now," Shane answered him, "I have some things to do here before I go home."

"Alright, I understand," Nate said, "I'll see you guys."

"Ooh," Caitlyn whispered to me as Shane said bye to his mom, "Things to do here? What could that be?"

"Oh shut up," I smiled, "Nothing happened."

"Sounds like it's about too," She replied.

"Yeah if everyone ever leaves," I joked.

"But seriously," she said, "Don't even try to tell me you're over him."

"That's not the point," I said, "Shane has a lot going on right now. I'm sure getting back with me is not the first thing on his mind."

"It sure looked like it from the way he was looking at you."

"Go away," I laughed, hitting her.

"Ok, ok I'm going," she said, "Bye Shane!"

And, of course, she was the last to go.

I closed the door behind her and turned to face my now, almost empty living room. Shane was standing in the middle of it staring at me.

"You're amazing," he said, "Seriously. You just brought all those people back together without one fight, argument, or death glare."

"I told you no one hated you Shane," I smiled.

"What about you?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"What about me?" I asked, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't," I admitted quietly, "Why would I?"

"I broke your heart," he said, steadily, "Don't even pretend our break up wasn't my fault."

"Was it your fault?" I asked him, "Because I honestly don't remember. Sure I remover the fight and I remember walking away from you. I remember going to Caitlyn, bawling and asking her why you didn't follow me. But I don't even remember why we started that fight."

"Neither do I," Shane said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I didn't follow you."

"You did what you thought I wanted," I whispered.

We were now standing close enough I was sure he could hear me.

"How can I be mad, at you for listening to me?"

We stood close to each other staring into each other's eyes for countless minutes. I felt myself being lost in his beautiful eyes, and I couldn't look away.

"Mitchie," he whispered, "I should go."

The sudden change in mood brought me back to reality.

"What?"

"I've intruded long enough," he said, "I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done in the last 12 hours. But don't worry I'll make it up to you. I just need to go home, give you some alone time, and change my clothes."

"Of course," I said trying not to sound disappointed, "But you can come back, you know."

"Thank you," Shane said again.

"Shane, I'm really proud of the way you handled everything today," I admitted, "You were great."

Shane smiled and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. His strong arms were wrapped all the way around me, squeezing me in the famous Shane Gray hug.

"You will right?" I asked when we pulled away.

"I will what?" he replied.

"You'll come back?"

"You're damn right I will," he responded fiercely.

We shared one last smile before he stepped around me and out the door. I listened as he called for a taxi before walking down the steps in front of my house.

"Shane!" I called when he reached the bottom of my steps.

I knew I probably sounded desperate, but I didn't care.

"Mitch," he called back.

"Thanks for calling me," I told him, "Last night. I'm glad you did."

"Me too," he responded, making my spirits soar.

And right at that moment, as if it were a movie, his taxi pulled up and within 30 seconds he was gone.

* * * * * *

**Shane's POV**

"I can't believe you brought me here," Mitchie was laughing as we sat down at the bar.

"This is where all the hell began," I told her, "And this is where I want it to end. I haven't been here all week you know."

Yes, it had been a full week since that fateful drunken phone call. And I was doing amazing at turning my life around, all thanks to Mitchie of course. We were still just friends, but we were doing great that way.

We ordered our drinks then turned to face each other on the stools.

"So how's everything with Nate and Jason going?" she asked me.

"Great," I replied, "We're working on picking up on our music career. "

"That's awesome," she said seriously.

"Ooh check this out!" I exclaimed getting excited, "We're gonna rename the band Reconnected!"

Mitchie laughed loudly as we were handed our drinks.

"That's great," she said, "Very creative. Who came up with it?"

"Me of course," I joked.

As our laughter ended our eyes met like they had been doing all week. The only reason I could bring myself to look away from her eyes, was too stare at her lips. They were smiling and looked so ready to be kissed. No, I couldn't risk our new found friendship.

"Shane," Mitchie whispered, making me want to kiss her even more.

"Hhmm?" I asked, still staring at her lips

"Just kiss me."

I didn't have time to look up at her or to let shock run through me. As soon as her words registered in my brain, my lips were on hers.

Suddenly I was kissing the girl of my dreams, in a way I never imagined. Our lips moved together, just as they used to. My tongue slid easily into her mouth and my hands fit perfectly on her waist. Her fingers were playing with the bottom part of my hair. That was a privilege that only Mitchie ever had, touching my hair. And let me tell you, she took advantage.

We kissed each other hungrily, until we both needed air. When we pulled back, I kept our foreheads resting together.

"Dance with me," I demanded, suddenly.

Mitchie looked slightly taken aback, but pleased. I couldn't explain the sudden urge to dance with the beautiful girl in front of me. I wanted so badly to stand close with her and sway to the music. Mitchie led me to the dance floor and we had barely stopped walking before my arms were around her.

A slow song began right on cue and I pulled our bodies close together. I pressed a gentle kiss on Mitchie's lips before moving to right under her earlobe. I continued my stream of kisses all the way down to her neck where I started leaving my mark.

"Shane," she whispered.

I mumbled back, not wanting to stop what I was doing.

"Shane," she whispered again, "I have a confession."

This caught my attention so I stopped kissing her long enough to look up into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never stopped loving you."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I knew everything was going to be ok. The band would work out, our fame would rekindle, and most of all, I'd never have to let Mitchie go again.

"Mitchie," I whispered back, "I never stopped thinking about you, let alone stop loving you."

As my words registered in Mitchie's mind, her huge smile broke out across her face. The smile that could break my heart but make it soar at the same time.

Our lips crashed together again as my hands tightened the grip on Mitchie's waist.

"Shane," she said again, "Do you want to get another drink."

"Hell no," I replied quickly, "I want to remember everything about tonight."

Mitchie smiled again, then started moving to the faster song that I had just come on. I laughed as she busted out her dance moves, but didn't let me go. My only choice was to start dancing too.

"I love you," I told her, realizing how much I missed saying that.

"Mmmm, say that again," Mitchie demanded.

"I love you."

Mitchie leaned close to me and let her breath breeze across my face. I could feel her lips touching my ear as she whispered to me.

"Don't ever let me walk away from you again," she demanded quietly in my ear, "I love you so much."

* * *

The End.

Thank you all so much for reading this fun little "three shot".  
There is not much to say in this author's note, but thank you all so much for reading and writing amazing reviews!

We love you!  
-Shelby and Rosie


End file.
